Hibike! Euphonium Wiki:Manual of Style
Hibike! Euphonium Wiki's Manual of Style is a collection of guidelines which set a rough standard for the appearances of all articles. Introducing the article At the beginning of every article, the title or subject of that article should be bold in the first line. Don't forget to also use italicized text when necessary. Use the template if an article title/subject has a name referenced in both English and Japanese. If the subject of the article has more than one name, each new form of the name should be in bold on its first appearance. Infoboxes, images, and related content in this section must be right-aligned. Table of contents A table of contents (TOC) will automatically appear in articles with a minimum of four headings (unless forced by the below options). By default, this will be left-aligned above the first section heading. * To force a TOC (left-aligned): __TOC__ * To completely remove the TOC from a page: The table of contents can be right-aligned—but this should only be done if it is very long (over 15 entries) and an information box is not occupying the top-right corner of the article. Use to make TOC right-aligned. Headlines and sections To create a new in an article, surround the text with two or more (equal signs). When you have the header, there is no blank line needed beneath the header. The wiki engine will automatically create a table of contents based on the headers in an article. In all cases, you should capitalize the first word and all proper nouns of the header, and leave all other words lowercase. Avoid using links in headers. Depending on the browser's default settings, some users may not be able to see the links properly. It is much more useful to place the appropriate link in the first sentence after the header. Paragraphs and formatting You should have roughly no more than five sentences in paragraph (grammatically speaking) covering one thought or idea or piece of information. Any time there is a change in the thought, idea, or piece of information, there should also be a paragraph change. When formatting paragraphs, add an empty line between paragraphs. It allows the reader to more easily see that they are reading a new paragraph at that point. Character articles Character articles should be formatted as follows (not all points necessarily have to be used): * + Introduction *TOC (Automatically added) *Appearance *Personality *Background *Chronology *Relationships *Trivia *Gallery *References + Navbox Relationships and gallery may be replaced by the inclusion of at the top of the article if these sections are large enough to warrant their own tabs. Full list of chararacters The Full List of Characters is unique in formatting, and should be formatted as follows: *Classification (Staff, band member, etc.) *Instrument (In score order) *Position within the section (Descending principal player, section leader, assistant leader, etc.) *Seniority (Descending 3rd year, 2nd, 1st) *Instruments/Positions succeeding the main series (i.e. Oath's Finale, someone switches instruments, they will still be grouped in their year but will supersede alphabetism) *Alphabetical Some other general guidelines, *Auxiliary roles such as instrument manager do not affect placement. *The role "principal player" should only be used when there is a distinction to be made with section leader, i.e. there is more than one type of instrument in the section. *If information is not confirmed, do not speculate (Particularly regarding principal players). You need a source. *Use a "/" to differentiate information relevant to the main series and Oath's Finale. *Basic grammar rules aside, only capitalize the first letter of the first word of a sentence in a role, as well as the same after a "/" if used. *Brevity is key. Use commas to break roles apart rather than joining them in a sentence. *If new characters are revealed en masse a la Oath's Finale, they can be classified in their own section. Musical instruments Instrument articles should be formatted as follows: * + Introduction *TOC (Automatically added) *Construction (Physical description of the instrument) *Variants (Any family members of the instrument, each with a short subsection or link to separate article if applicable) *Performance (Description of general performance, tonality, and techniques of the instrument) *Scoring (The types of ensembles the instrument is used in, and what it is used for) *As portrayed in Hibike! Euphonium (Characters who play the instrument or pieces it was featured in) *Trivia (Must be specific to Hibike! Euphonium, otherwise it is likely biased information.) *Gallery *References + Navbox Instrument articles should not include a separate tab for galleries. Instrument articles should only be written if the instrument is canonically played by named characters within Hibike! Euphonium. For example, we will not host an article about violins, even though Sapphire Kawashima referenced them. Episode articles Episode articles should be formatted as follows: * + Introduction *TOC (Automatically added) *Synopsis *Characters *Featured Music *Trivia *Gallery *References + Navbox Episode articles do not need separate pages for galleries, thus should not be used. Movie articles Movie articles should be formatted as follows: * (Gallery tab) * + Introduction *TOC (Automatically added) *Summary *Featured Characters *Featured Music *Videos *External Links *References + Navbox Some articles may opt to include additional sections as seen fit. Music articles Music articles, including song and soundtrack articles (but excluding wind band pieces) should be formatted as follows: * + Introduction *TOC (Automatically added) *Track Listing *Lyrics (Only for songs) *Videos *References + Navbox Wind band piece articles Wind band piece articles should be formatted as follows: *Introduction *TOC (Automatically added) *Scoring (Basic description of the piece's content) *Instrumentation (List of instruments used in the piece) *Full Piece (Video) *Navbox Some articles may opt to include additional sections as seen fit. Galleries Image galleries should be placed in the corresponding article subpage (large number of images) or in the corresponding article section (small number of images). Don't forget to put on top of a subpage for navigation. References Place under the corresponding section. Miscellaneous *Place any article-related external links to the separate section. Use bullets to list the links. *Navboxes should be placed at the end of a page. See also *Policies and Guidelines *Project:Templates Category:Policies